Zoe's baby
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Elise, Marsiol, and Zoe all got pregnant only a month apart fuuny and you might end up with tears
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own SSX Tricky.**

"Ok yes Elise I know I will..." said Zoe (off the phone for a minute) "hello everyone I am on the phone give me a few mintues" whispeard Zoe (back on the phone) "yes I am sorry I have people are here and I am oh my god I heard that" (off the phone again) "hi Kaori give me a few minutes I am on the phone wave to our friends" said Zoe (back on the phone) "yes oh yes Elise ok you will be coming here for an ultrasound ok just to see if I'm you know see you soon bye" said Zoe as she got off the phone.

"hi Kaori so how are you?" asked Zoe "who was that on the phone?" asked Kaori "that was Elise" said Zoe "what is wrong with you?" asked Kaori "nothing is wrong with me I want to tell you about that phone call because I couldn't tell you last 2 months and and I am on 4 months now and I want to tell you this and it's come here Kaori" said Zoe Kaori came up to Zoe "I'm expecting a baby" whispeard Zoe "a baby?" said Kaori as she fainted "Kaori don't faint like that it was a death faint Kaori scared the crap out of me" said Zoe.

At the lunch room

"Kaori you said that Zoe is pregnant?" asked Moby "yes" said Kaori "with my baby is that what you are trying to say?" asked Moby "yes Zoe tolled me" said Kaori that made Marisol turned around and heard what Kaori and Moby were talking about "is Zoe my best friend pregnant?" asked Marisol "yes" said Moby "why are you asking us that?" asked Kaori "nice how far is Zoe?" asked Marisol "4 months I heard" said Kaori "I am 5 months pregnant Elise is 6 months pregnant Zoe is 4 months pregnant Seeiah is just had a baby girl 2 months ago and her name is Audery" said Marisol.

Few months later

Elise was close to her due date she was 9 months pregnant Marisol is 8 months pregnant and Zoe is 7 months pregnant.

Time continued to roll on by, the babyy inside Elise continuing to grow.

Anyway it was a relaxing evening, in the SSX world cricit, everyone had all gone to sleep. Leaving Eddie and Elise to have a rare "just them" moment

Eddie was watching TV, while Elise put the new little sweaters for her new baby. They were all pink , with the same little red heart on it as Marisol's shirt had.

"How do you even know it's a girl?" Eddie asked "We never got the gender results,"

"A mother just knows dear," Elise said.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own SSX Tricky.**

2 days later

Elise was 2 days early but she is still ready Zoe, Eddie, and Marisol were watching SAW a horror movie that Zoe had lent to them. Right now it was at a real climactic part, were someone was about die.

"No don't go..." Eddie began as the character in the movie was going into a room were Zep was until Zep kiiled a man "aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Marisol, Zoe, and Eddie screamed and then started laughing Elise saw the Jigsaw talking to that man in one of his traps.

"AH!" Elise cried just then

"Elise," Eddie said "Nothing's happened yet why are you..?"

Then Elise's water broke "oh my god oh my god Eddie" said Elise Eddie saw Elise's water broke "Eddie I think my water just broke" said Elise Zoe and Marisol heard Elise they ran up to her "Elise what is happening?" asked Zoe. "It's Time" said Elise that got Kaori and Mac up.

"Kaori Mac," Eddie said trying to explain what was going on as fast as possible "Elise's having the baby now. me, Elise, Zoe, and Marisol need to go,"

Until Edddie got Elise and her friends out of the door and into the health care room "Mac It's time for tackling" said Kaori and then she tackle Mac.

"AH!" Elise screamed in labor

She, Zoe, Marisol, and Eddie were now at the hospital, Marisol was helping deliver Elise's baby.

Elise gave Eddie her evil eyes. The eyes a woman gives her husband when they're in labor. She gave him a look that said "You did this to me! You did!"

It took 4 hours of lasting the labor until Elise screamed again Seeiah and JP must of heard it.

At the spa

"JP did you hear that I fought I heard Elise?" said Seeiah "nope sweet heart I did not" said JP until their daughter was crying again "do not worry Audery mommy's coming" said Seeiah as she was going to check on her daughter.

At the race track

Moby and Brodi must of heard it.

"Moby I fought I heard a death faint" said Brodi "I did not hear anything it might be just the wind or something else" said Moby.

Back at the house

"Take that Mac" said Kaori as she tackled her boyfriend "ow Kaori that's not cool" groaned Mac Kaori had tackled Mac too many times.

Back at the hospital

Elise held her new baby girl

"She's so adorable," Eddie said

Zoe grew tears in her eyes

"Congrats," Marisol said "So what's her name?"

"I was thinking about that so I think her name should be Katie" said Elise.

"Nice name but why Katie?" asked Zoe.

"Marisol kept telling me how she wished for a girl, I kind of wanted one to," said Elise.

"I was thinking of Manny if we had a son," Eddie admitted

And so, a few days later, Katie was able to leave the hospital and join the SSX Ticky family with Elise and Eddie Zoe and Marisol loved the baby too.

end of chapter 2


End file.
